1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying tape, having adhesive on both of its faces, to a surface. For example, the apparatus may be used to apply this kind of tape to one flap of a corrogated boxboard or cardboard carton so that an overlying flap can be sealed thereto in order to close the carton. Similarly, the apparatus may be used to apply tape to the flap of an envelope so that the envelope can be sealed.
Though the apparatus has particular utility in package sealing applications such as those described above, it may also be modified for use in any other application to apply tape having two adhesive faces to a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatus are known for preparing a carton or envelope to be sealed. Perhaps the most common of these is one which applies to a liquid or semi-liquid adhesive to a carton or envelope flap. The adhesive may be of the type which dries after application but which is later activated when moistened or of the type which remains tacky but which is covered with a protective film or cover until use.
Apparatus for applying such adhesives typically include a tank for storing the adhesive, a system of conduits for conducting the adhesive in liquid or semi-liquid form to an application station and an applicator device located at the station which, for example, may be a roller, brush or the like.
Such apparatus have certain obvious drawbacks. Perhaps most importantly, because of the sticky nature of the adhesive, they ordinarily require frequent maintenance and cleaning to prevent them from becoming clogged. When operation of the apparatus is stopped for any length of time, the adhesive conduits and applicator device are cleaned to prevent them from being gummed up. Therefore, maintenance and cleaning of such apparatus takes a significant amount of time and expense.
Devices for applying tape having adhesive on both of its faces are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re.25,056 (Fritzinger) discloses a relatively complicated apparatus for applying a double adhesive faced tape which initially has a nonadhesive backing strip on one face. The device includes a tape feed mechanism for conducting the tape to a circumferentially and axially grooved applicator roll and for removing the backing strip. The roll though rotatable, is not translatable in the device. A blade is positioned to strike the roll periphery to cut tape carried thereon.